


Becoming Teddy Lupin-Black

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Werewolf Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Teddy grew up in an orphanage, without a surname, and thinking he wasn't as worthy as other children, until a couple saved him, that is.





	Becoming Teddy Lupin-Black

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to OllieMaye for betaing this little fic and for suggesting the tittle! <3
> 
> Now, go and read! Hope you like it!

His room was in the basement. A little room with a bed and an old dresser, a small window let some stray sunlight in. The door was always locked, save for when they opened it for him to go to the bathroom or to do his chores.  


Doing the chores was the worst part. He saw the other orphans playing and laughing together. He saw them coming back from Hogwarts every summer, happy and talking about the wonderful castle and magic. He should be doing his third year at Hogwarts. He got jealous, although he understood why he couldn’t go there. It was too dangerous even keeping him here, where he could hurt other people.  


At meals, he sat alone, watching the others as they ate and joked. He didn’t like the overcooked meat, but he knew that raw meat was for animals, and he should fight that part of him, even though he couldn’t win, ever. He lost himself to that part once a month.  


On those nights, he was locked in a magically closed room in the basement and chained to the wall. The silver chains hurt his ankles and wrists. The pain was unbearable when his skin touched it, when the pain of the transformation made him move trying to avoid it. It didn’t matter that the moon couldn’t reach the secluded room; it found him and hurt him.  


He had lost hope of leaving. He had wished for a family when he was six and his first family dropped him there after he was bitten. Now, he eyed with envy the lucky children that left the orphanage, knowing that no family would ever adopt someone like him.  


He was locked in his room when one of the men that worked there came for him. He was let in the headmistress’ office and two men greeted him. One had amber eyes and tawny hair; the other was tall, with black hair and beautiful grey eyes. They smiled at him and asked him if he wanted to be their son. He glanced at the headmistress and nodded, believing that that was a cruel joke.  


As he gathered his few belongings, the man who had retrieved him before passed him his chains and informed him that maybe the two men wanted him for some kind of experiment. Who could want a creature as him as their son? He believed him.  


He stood in the entrance hall, trembling and wishing that the man was mistaken.  


The men came and led him to a car in the street. They were called Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they said. They said he could have their last names, seeing that he was their son now and he didn’t have one before. Teddy Lupin-Black was his name now. He liked it.  


At the Lupin-Black household, he had a room upstairs, with two windows that allowed bright light inside. He was never locked inside. He had only a few chores.  


The day of the full moon, he retrieved the bag with his chains and told Sirius and Remus that he needed to be locked up for the night. They smiled and told him a very different plan. That night, two happy werewolves, a big dog, and a majestic stag ran freely in the woods.  


Remus taught him magic. They bought him a wand and everything necessary for school. He was a Hufflepuff.  
It took him thirteen years, but he finally felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave comments and kudos if you want!
> 
> I'm ununquadius at tumblr too if you want to visit some time! <3


End file.
